


A Town Away|BoKuroo

by ButterHamUp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BokutoXKuroo, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, LGBTQ, Letter AU, Letters, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, MalexMale, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, bokuroo - Freeform, hq, slight bokuaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterHamUp/pseuds/ButterHamUp
Summary: Puddles, crushes, sleepovers and gay tension.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter #1

** 3rd Person P.O.V  
-Friday-3:30pm- **

Bokuto noticed Kuroo talking to Kenma in the distance, he glanced at Akaashi. Akaashi noticed the gaze and sighed, "Go on, I don't care." Bokuto smiled and quickly nodded at Akaashi before running to Kuroo. Water splashing from the ground as he ran over puddles. Kuroo noticed the splashes and turned around but too late as Bokuto jumped on him.   
  
"acK-! Bo be careful!" Kuroo exclaimed, stumbling backwards a bit and falling onto his ass, grunting as he did. "Hiii Kuroo!" Bokuto said happily, hugging Kuroo. The other male just laughed and smiled, "Hey."  
  
"Could you both stop acting lovey-dovey and get up?" Kenma asks, his features the same as always, looking as if he's bored with the world. "I-" Kuroo cut himself off as his cheeks flushed pink and he glared at Kenma.  
  
"We're not-" "Oh right! I'm sorry!" Bokuto cut Kuroo off as he quickly scrambled off of him. Standing up as Akaashi caught up with the rest of them. Kuroo sighed and stood up, now wet as it was raining last night. He quickly calmed down his blush.

"Anyway, Kuroo wanna hang out this weekend?" Bokuto asks, walking ahead a bit then turning around and walking backwards, the others following as well with Akaashi and Kenma in the back. "Yeah, I'd have to ask first. My dad wants to talk to me about something." Kuroo answers Bokuto. Following him, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I can just wait in your room!" Bokuto said, still walking backwards and not being careful in the slightest, putting his hands behind his back. A grin plastered on his face. Kuroo sighed and nodded, he rarely ever talks to his dad so he's a bit confused as to what he wants to talk about. A gut feeling telling him that it's not a good thing.  
  
  


' _It'll be fine..._ '   
Kuroo thought to himself, swallowing that bad feeling down and putting his attention back on Bokuto.


	2. Chapter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto goes over to Kuroo's but Kuroo finds out something not so pleasant.

** 3rd Person P.O.V **   
**-Friday-4:17pm-**

  
After Kenma, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto split way, the energetic owl haired boy followed Kuroo. He was behind Kuroo but the cat-like male could feel his energy from ahead. Though he didn't dislike it, he thought it was pretty cute. He's happy when Bokuto's happy, maybe a bit too happy sometimes. He just thinks Bokuto is cute is all, nothing else.  
  
"Kurooooo!" The said male snapped out of his thoughts by Bokuto shaking him by his shoulders and saying his name over and over. Kuroo blushed a bit at the sudden contact and quickly pulled away from Bokuto. Calming down almost immediately.  
  
"I- yes Bo?" Kuroo asks, still a bit spacy and trying to stay calm. Bokuto pouted and pointed behind him at a house. Kuroo was confused as to why he was pointing at the house before his brain finally decided to work and he blushed in embarrassment.

"O-Oh we're here, sorry I spaced off." Kuroo quickly brushed it off and walked past Bokuto, taking out the key for the front door and opening it, briskly walking inside with the other male behind him. ' _aghhh, you're such an idiot Kuroo, stupid stupid._ ' Kuroo mentally scolded himself before turning around and taking off his shoes. Noticing Bokuto had already taken his off.  
  
"Um- you can go wait in my room, I can get you a quick snack before I talk to my dad if you want," Kuroo suggests, just trying to be nice to his friend.   
"Yes please!" Bokuto exclaimed, nodding quickly and smiling greatly, happy. Kuroo smiled back before watching Bokuto run upstairs and almost falling which Kuroo winced at. The spiky-haired male soon disappeared into Kuroo's room.  
  
Kuroo sighed and lost his smile as the ray of sunshine disappeared. He walked further into his home, surprisingly it's quiet as he goes to the kitchen to grab a quick snack for Bokuto. The bedhead rummaged through the pantry of their home before finding some chips. He takes those and closes the pantry before walking over to the stairs and going up them, much calmer than Bokuto though.  
  
He eventually made it up the stairs, the bad feeling in his gut coming back but worse as he walks into his room. Finding Bokuto on his bed, the two-toned spiky-haired male playing games on his phone, not even noticing when Kuroo walked in.  
  
"Bo, I got you some chips," Kuroo said, catching the other's attention quickly as he quickly put down his phone and sat up, smiling like always. Kuroo's always loved that smile.  
Kuroo tossed Bokuto the sealed chip back and Bokuto quickly examined the bag before gasping.  
  
"Ooo! It's bbq flavored!" Bokuto said happily, his smile even brighter and bigger than before. Kuroo didn't say anything and just smiled as well. He examined Bokuto's features, spacing off a bit as he does. He knows the other male doesn't like him but- he can't help but like him. Every little thing Bokuto does is cute to Kuroo- sometimes hot but that's not the point-  
  
"Kuroo!" A voice yelled from inside the house, not aggressive but just trying to catch the said person's attention, which worked as Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts once again and shook his head back into the real world.  
  
"Um, I'll be back Bo," Kuroo said to his friend, Bokuto just nodded in response and ate his chips happily. Kuroo sighed and quickly rushed out of the room, trying to brush away the bad feeling in his stomach but he just can't.   
  
He was scared.  
  
Kuroo takes a deep breath as he walks down the stairs, trying to calm down his nerves. His hands in tight fists. He doesn't really ever talk to his dad, they've never been close but they've also never really talk, ever. It was still awfully quiet in the house as he walked to the living room, spotting his dad on the couch. He smiled and calmed down, eternally, he was still dying on the inside and sat down on the opposite couch.  
  
"Hey dad, did you need something?" Kuroo asks, his hands balled up in fists on his lap. A small forced small on his face. Trying not to show that he was nervous, there is no reason to be nervous but he just feels like something is gonna be bad.  
  
"Yeah, I did. And I think you'll like it." Kuroo's father said as he took out a picture and placed in on the table, it was blueprints of a house. Kuroo was confused, glancing between his dad and the blueprints.  
  
"It's the blueprints for the house I had built." Kuroo's dad said, Kuroo was quiet before everything clicked in his head and he smiled greatly, that bad feeling just faintly there.  
"Oh! Did you finally get a home for us to live in?!" Kuroo exclaimed happily, picking up the blueprints and looking at them, ecstatic.  
  
"Yes, I did. But we'll have to go to Niigata."   
  
. . .  
  
"what?" Kuroo asks, pausing and putting down the blueprints. He must've heard his dad wrong, he said Tokyo, right? He can't leave, no. He's grown up here and he doesn't want to leave, definitely not any of his friends or Bokuto...  
  
"We have to move to Niigata, that's where I built it." Kuroo's dad said bluntly, Kuroo panicked immediately and slammed his hands down on the table.  
  
"N-No! Why can't you build one here?! I-I-" "Buying a plot was too expensive here in Tokyo, you know I don't have the money for that. Plus a new change of scenery would be nice for you." Kuroo's father cut him off, the younger male went quiet, that bad feeling eating him up from the inside. Wanting to throw up.  
  
"C-Can't I stay here? With grandma and grandpa?" Kuroo asks, trying to calm down and biting his tongue. Now looking at the ground, upset.  
  
"They're probably gonna die soon, I already have the house built. If they died before you graduated or got yourself together, where would you go?" Kuroo's dad says..  
  
' _Bokuto's..._ '  
  
"... I don't know." Kuroo says, he hasn't really thought that far. He new what uni he wanted to go to but who knows if he'll even have the money to get in or if he'll get a scholarship.   
  
"Like I thought, we can talk about this later, I saw you bring a friend over. Go hang out with them." Kuroo's dad said before getting up and heading outside to the backyard.  
Kuroo sat there, quiet and thinking, he sighed in frustration. He'll be fine, he's almost 18.  
  
Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair before getting up, trying to forget about that for now and heading back to the stairs but not failing to notice Bokuto peaking his head out from the railing though quickly ducking once he made eye contact with Kuroo.  
  
The taller male chuckled and walked around the pole and looking up the stairs, noticing Bokuto disappeared. He was confused as he walked up the stairs, glancing around he still didn't see Bokuto.  
  
"Bo?" Kuroo asks as he walks into his room before being tackled to the floor by a heavy weight.  
  
"Ah-!" Kuroo yelped as the other giggles above him.  
  
Cute.  
  
"I got you!!" Bokuto exclaimed, giggling on top of him. Kuroo didn't say anything but he blushed, tremendously. Covering his face with his hands to hide. Bokuto paused, confused, and a little worried.  
  
"Kuroo, are you sick?" Bokuto asks, poking Kuroo. The raven-haired male just shook his head.   
"Are you... pent up?" Bokuto asks, and if it's even more possible, Kuroo blushed even harder.  
  
"I-I no!" Kuroo stuttered, shaking his head back and forth quickly. His entire face felt hot, and so did his body. He was so red it was obvious. Though he tried his best to hide the fact that he was blushing.  
  
"Are you sure? I can always help you! As a bro, of course, nothing more." Bokuto says, only blushing a slight pink. Honestly, he wouldn't be saying this unless it was Kuroo. That doesn't change that he feels a bit weird for offering that.  
  
"I- Bokuto you dumbass, get off!" Kuroo says, ignoring the offer. He would take it if he wasn't so embarrassed and if Bokuto wasn't his friend, not like that'll ever change.  
Bokuto quickly apologized and got off of Kuroo, closing the bedroom door- since it wasn't closed and going over to the bed and sitting on it.  
  
Kuroo on the other hand just sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face in his knees. Trying to calm down his blush and, himself.   
  
"...aghh, I'm sorry Kuroo, I don't know what was going on through my head." Bokuto immediately apologizes, though he, yeah...  
  
"I-It's fine. It was just sudden and I didn't expect that from you." Kuroo said, still hiding his face in his knees. Calming down his blush and just hiding. His body felt hot and he was dying. He tried his best to not let his mind run dirty but he was failing, a lot.

"You never said no though, to my offer," Bokuto said, tapping his fingers against his thighs. Kuroo immediately flushed red again and shot his head up.  
  
"I-I just-" "Kuroo, we're bros, I would help you out!" Bokuto smiled, Kuroo didn't know what to say. He doesn't understand how someone so sweet, cute, and innocent be offering to 'help.'   
Bokuto stood up and walked over to Kuroo, kneeling in front of him and smirking.  
  
"We could even go a little further if you'd like~" Bokuto teased, fairly close to Kuroo's face. The taller male didn't know what to say. Blushing at Bokuto's actions and words, how close he is. Usually, he doesn't like to think of Bokuto like _that_. But with Bokuto doing this how could he not?  
  
"F-Fine. Sure, let's do it." Kuroo said, and with that Bokuto leaned forward and kissed Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, smut is next :)


	3. Chapter #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!SMUT!!!!! a bit of cuteness at the end tho

**3rd Person P.O.V**  
 **-Friday-6:43pm-**  
  
  
⚠️ **!!WARNING: SMUT!!** ⚠️

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo's waist and lifted him, still kissing him gently as Kuroo puts his hands on Bokuto's shoulder. His face hot and red, embarrassed. Bokuto just smirked into the kiss as he carefully walked over to the bed and set Kuroo down on it, breaking the kiss for now.

Kuroo looked up at Bokuto, trying to calm down but he just can't. He never imagined this happening and if he did he would always feel bad after. Now it's happening, right before him.  
He watched as Bokuto slid his hand under his shirt, shivering a bit at the sudden contact and biting his lip.

Bokuto lifted the shirt with him as he dragged his hands up Kuroo's abdomen and chest lightly, feeling the heat radiate off his skin. Once he pulled his shirt up the owl-like male brought his hands down a bit and rubbed his thumb over Kuroo's nipple.

"Mm~" Kuroo moaned quietly, looking away and hiding his face with his arms, biting his lip still.  
Bokuto found it absolutely cute but he wanted to see Kuroo's face, though he didn't say anything yet. Loving the reaction Kuroo made, he leaned down and licked over Kuroo's nipple making the other male shiver in pleasure.  
  
Bokuto smirked and sucked softly at Kuroo's nipple and played with the other one with his hand, pinching and twisting it. Kuroo didn't move his arms from his face and still biting his lip, he feels so embarrassed that he feels pleasure from this. Trying to hold back any whines or moans as Bokuto played with his nipples and hummed softly, sliding his hand down Kuroo's body lightly. A tingly feeling.  
  
Bokuto licked slowly over Kuroo's nipple before trailing his lips down his body, leaving hickeys as he does, his hot breath against Kuroo's cold skin. The older male kissed and left small hickeys until he was at Kuroo's hips, smirking against his skin before grabbing the waistband of Kuroo's pants and slowly tugging them down.  
  
Kuroo watched in anticipation, propping himself up on his elbows and panting a bit from the lack of air he got from holding his breath a little bit. He felt hot but his skin was cold to the touch. He was nervous and he's not sure if he's gonna regret his decision later but he doesn't care about that right now.   
  
The two-toned haired male tugged down Kuroo's pants slowly, smirking at him, his eyes glazed over with lust as he sat up and pulled Kuroo's pants completely off and dropped them on the floor before spreading Kuroo's legs a bit and groping his thighs. Kuroo moaned softly and quietly before biting his tongue and keeping his mouths shut, blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Don't hide your beautiful moans~" Bokuto purred, humming softly at Kuroo and leaning down, biting at his inner thigh which made Kuroo flinch a bit and moan quietly, more like a choked moan as he was trying to hide it. Bokuto continued nibbling and leaving hickeys along Kuroo's inner thigh.   
  
"Ah~" Kuroo moaned softly, his arms going weak on him but he wants to watch. He was a bit sensitive, to say the least as he shivered in pleasure. Bokuto kissed up Kuroo's thigh before grabbing the waistband of Kuroo's boxers, noticing there was a dark spot of precum on his boxers. Bokuto chuckles lowly and licked over his shaft through his boxers making Kuroo moan a bit louder, not expecting that.

Bokuto slowly pulled Kuroo's boxers down, painfully slow. Kuroo squirmed a bit, his face flushed red and embarrassed as all hell. His body felt hot and sweaty but he knows the room was cold and he knows he is cold but he feels like he's burning up from the inside. Biting his lip and watching Bokuto.  
  
Kuroo just waited painfully as Bokuto slowly pulled down his boxers to his knees, glancing at Kuroo's shaft before grabbing it gently and stroking him softly.   
  
"Mm~" Kuroo moaned in pleasure, jerking a bit and sitting up the rest of the way, looking down at Bokuto and panting a bit. Gripping onto the bedsheets. Bokuto looked back up at Kuroo, stroking the males member slowly and softly, his free hand groping Kuroo's thighs, his long calloused fingers teasing the tip of Kuroo's dick as the taller male moaned in pleasure, squirming a bit.  
  
"F-Fuck~" Kuroo stuttered a bit and bit his lip, moaning softly. Bokuto didn't say anything but just continued smirking before taking the tip of Kuroo's dick into his mouth and hummed softly. Kuroo sighed and moaned in relief and brought his hand up and grabbing a handful of Bokuto's surprisingly soft hair. Bokuto hummed in delight and swirled his tongue around the tip before slowly taking more.  
  
Kuroo panted and moaned in pleasure, trying not to move too much but he can't help but squirm, feeling the heat from Bokuto's mouth makes him way too excited and it's embarrassing to admit but he absolutely loves this.  
  
God do they both love it.   
  
•-----•  
  
Bokuto grabbed onto Kuroo's hips and lined himself up at Kuroo's entrance, glancing at the other males face as he laid on the bed, panting and flushed. His arms resting on the pillows, looking up at Bokuto. Kuroo's kinda scared, Bokuto is pretty big and he knows it's gonna hurt, no matter how much prepping Boktuo gave him. He just tried to relax.  
  
Bokuto bit his lip as he held onto Kuroo's hips tightly before slowly sliding into Kuroo, the male below him hissing a bit at the stretch but trying to stay relaxed as he gripping onto the pillows tightly. Bokuto was just quiet as he slowly slid in, rubbing Kuroo's hips to try and help him relax a bit. Of course, Kuroo was tight, not really tight but it's his first time, with anyone, I know surprising but he's never had the drive to fuck anyone.  
  
Kuroo bit his lip and gripped onto the pillow, trying to stay relaxed as Bokuto sunk into him, it hurt a bit but he still feels pleasure along with it. Bokuto paused once he was all the way inside of Kuroo and leaned down, kissing at Kuroo's abdomen and being gentle to help him relax. 

Kuroo enjoyed the love and slowly started to relax, the pleasure starting to become more prominent than the pain, just panting slightly before glancing at Bokuto his face still flushed pink. "Y-You can move now." Kuroo says, stuttering a bit. Bokuto glanced at Kuroo before getting back up and pulling out of Kuroo until only the tip was in and thrusting back into Kuroo hard. Bokuto groaning softly as he did.  
  
"A-Ah~!" Kuroo moaned louder than he has before though still holding back as he doesn't wanna be too loud. Pressing his head back into the pillow and gripping onto it. Pleasure and heat flowing through his body as he curled his toes.   
  
Bokuto continued thrusting into Kuroo hard, but slow. Kuroo on the other hand bathed in the pleasure, moaning slightly loud, he could hear his heart pounding in his chest from his ears, everything felt hot and sweaty. Bokuto was just groaning softly as he thrusted into Kuroo, holding onto the other males hips tightly as he picks up his pace slowly. Most of his hair is sticking to his forward as he watches Kuroo be engulfed in the pleasure, chuckling quietly.  
  
"You feeling good kitty?~" Boktuo teased, smirking at Kuroo as he started thrusting quicker into him. Kuroo flushed red and gradually started moaning louder, covering his face with his arms in embarrassment.   
  
"B-Bokuto!~" Kuroo moaned out Bokuto's name as he hit his sweet spot, biting his lip and panting. Wrapping his legs around Bokuto's waist. Bokuto flushed pink when he heard Kuroo moan his name, god if he could get more hard he would. Bokuto quickly realized that he found Kuroo's prostate though and chuckled, aiming for that spot now as he thrusted quicker and hard into Kuroo.  
  
"Don't hide your face from me baby~" Bokuto purred, reaching forwards and grabbing Kuroo's wrists and pulling them from his face. Kuroo had tears in his eyes from the pleasure, his whole body was on fire and he was red.  
  
Kuroo couldn't help but whine and moan even louder as he leaned up a bit and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck, scratching at his back a bit as his arched back, already feeling a knot forming, feeling close already.  
  
"Fuck, you feel so good Kuroo." Bokuto says, groaning as he did. Bokuto leaned forward and kissed Kuroo, sliding his tongue into his mouth as he did. Kuroo was a little shocked Bokuto kissed him but didn't hesitate to kiss back, whining and moaning into the kiss as he came closer and closer to his orgasm.  
  
Bokuto just explored Kuroo's mouth with his tongue, starting to feel close as well. The room was hot with their body heat and sweet, roaming his hands up Kuroo's body and just feeling him up. Thrusting into Kuroo quickly and hard. Kuroo was kissing Bokuto back, scratching at his back and tugging some of his hair, arching his back and pulling away from the kiss as his orgasm came, cumming all over his and Bokuto's stomachs and moaning quite loudly.   
  
Bokuto panted heavily but didn't stop thrusting into Kuroo, grabbing his hips again and thrusting into Kuroo quicker if even possible, groaning in pleasure as his orgasm rose quickly, not taking to much longer for him to hold onto Kuroo tightly and cumming inside the condom he had on. Kuroo whined a bit and let go of Bokuto's shoulders, flopping onto the bed and panting heavily.  
  
Bokuto also panted heavily, pulling out of Kuroo, the male whining a bit at the feeling. Bokuto slid the condom off of his dick and tied it at the top, before tossing it near Kuroo's trashcan and flopping down next to him.  
  
Kuroo closed his eyes, relaxing and dosing off, falling asleep as he was very tired. He heard Bokuto say something but he couldn't make it out, smiling slightly and passing out.  
.  
.  
.

"I love you Kuroo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ihatethisihatethisihatethisihatethisihatethis, im never writing smut again


	4. Chapter #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokutos sisters, Akaashi and a bit of sad thoughts

** 3rd Persons P.O.V  
Saturday-10:17AM  
  
**

Kuroo slowly stirred awake, groaning and stretching a bit thought immediately curling up in a ball when he felt pain in his waist, shooting awake and in pain from stretching it out. Sighing slightly before blinking and glancing around, realizing that he was completely naked. He flushed red as the events from yesterday ran through his mind and he quickly covered himself with his blanket completely, panicking as he thinks Bokuto is here but realizing that, he wasn't anywhere in the room.  
  
Kuroo sat up slowly, confused, and looking around, ' _did Bokuto just leave?_ ' Kuroo thought to himself, his heart dropping to his stomach. I mean it makes sense why he'd just leave but he really wanted to hang out with him before he has to leave. God, he feels sick to his stomach.  
  
Kuroo turned and got off his bed, immediately wincing and hissing in pain at his sore hips. Stumbling a bit and falling back onto the bed. Sighing, Bokuto was pretty big, to say the least. Kuroo just glanced around before getting up again and leaning against the wall. Limping to his dresser to at least grab some boxers and pants.  
  
The said male opened his dresser drawers and took out a pair of boxers and sweatpants before sitting on the floor and putting them both on. At least he isn't completely naked anymore. He sighed before scooting back over to his bed and getting on it. Grabbing his phone and opening it, hoping at least Bokuto texted him.  
  
But he didn't.

. . .  
  
Bokuto rushed into his room, slamming the door behind him and going over to his bed and flopping down onto it, screaming into his pillow. He can't believe he did that, he can't believe he _fucked_ his best friend and crush. He feels bad for leaving him but he was too embarrassed to stay. Bokuto even told Kuroo that he loved him!!   
  
Bokuto slapped his hands over his face and squealed, rolling around on his bed. He fell onto the floor with a grunt, coughing a bit and taking a deep breath to calm down. He can't believe he did that, to Kuroo. God it felt _amazing_ though, if.. if he and Kuroo were dating he would probably do it a lot more often.   
  
Bokuto sat up and slapping himself in the face, "no bad, don't think that, he's just a friend." Bokuto scolded himself before sighing and standing up, heading out of his room and going for the kitchen because he hasn't ate yet. His hair was still a mess because when he woke up at Kuroo's and realized what was going on he just got dressed, grabbed his things and left.  
  
The two tones haired male walked into the kitchen with a sigh, still feeling bad because he just left out of nowhere but its fine. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the jug of milk, and placing it on the counter before grabbing a bowl and some cereal, pouring the cereal first then the milk.  
  
Bokuto grabbed a spoon and put it in his bowl, taking his cereal to the table and sitting down and eating it. He was quiet as he did, letting his mind wander to whatever it wanted to. His parents weren't home right now but that's fine. He's used to being alone at home during the weekends, sometimes they're home and others they're not.  
  
"Kouu~!" Bokuto heard a shrilly/girly voice from inside the house and shot up, his sister was home. I guess he wasn't alone after all, hhh. He turned around, glancing at his sister as she emerged from the hallway, a smile on her face and walking over to Bokuto.  
  
"Kou? Weren't you supposed to be at a friends house?" Bokuto's sister asks, Bokuto on the other hand just shrugged. Taking another bite of his cereal and swallowing it.  
  
"Something happened, that's all." Bokuto says, his sisters eyes glowed in excitement as he quickly sat in the seat next to him.  
"Like?? Spill, I won't tell anyone." His sister giggled and pink dusted his cheeks, quickly looking away from her.  
  
"No, nothing happened." Bokuto mutters, eating his cereal. She snickered and ruffled up Bokuto's hair.  
  
"I know something happened but tell me when you're comfortable." She smiled at Bokuto before standing up, patting him on the back.  
  
"yeah ok." Bokuto says, smiling at her before going back to his cereal.  
He glanced at his phone, not sure if he should text Kuroo or not until suddenly his phone screen lit up with a little ding, meaning he got a message. He quickly dropped his spoon and looked at the message. Confused.  
  
  
"Akaashi?"


End file.
